


Trinity: Artwork

by windsweptfic



Series: the Trinity universe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous artwork for the Trinity universe, to be updated...when art is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHIELD Dossier: The Three




	2. SHIELD Dossier: Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cleaned [base template](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/art/Avengers-S-H-I-E-L-D-Template-315910412) used for this came from [GaSukai](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/) on deviantart.


	3. SHIELD Dossier: Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cleaned [base template](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/art/Avengers-S-H-I-E-L-D-Template-315910412) used for this came from [GaSukai](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/) on deviantart.


	4. SHIELD Dossier: Natalia Romanova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cleaned [base template](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/art/Avengers-S-H-I-E-L-D-Template-315910412) used for this came from [GaSukai](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/) on deviantart.


	5. SHIELD Dossier: Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cleaned [base template](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/art/Avengers-S-H-I-E-L-D-Template-315910412) used for this came from [GaSukai](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/) on deviantart.


	6. SHIELD Dossier: James Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cleaned [base template](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/art/Avengers-S-H-I-E-L-D-Template-315910412) used for this came from [GaSukai](http://gasukai.deviantart.com/) on deviantart.


End file.
